


The Rise and Fall of Ticklezilla

by pengiesama



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: The dread Tickle Hellion cometh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an anonymous tumblr prompt, "SorMik, namely Mikleo and Sorey getting into a tickle fight, with Sorey being on the losing end of it, and the two of them just being cute and sweet in general."

Sorey had had his fair share of perfect evenings growing up in Elysia, and this one was set to join the ranks. The night air drifted lazily through the curtains, just cool enough to need a blanket or two – or someone to cuddle up with. Preferably, someone dressed in a cozy oversized tunic; the sleeves rolled up to his elbows while he worked on their latest nature scrapbook. Preferably, someone with eyes like the twilight sky and moon-white skin and hair soft and pale as mist.

Mikleo re-crossed his ankles, and resumed idly kicking his feet as he worked. Preferably, someone with ten perfect little toes that were just begging to be tickled.

All of Mikleo begged to be tickled at any given time, really – and it was not within human capability to resist such temptation. Sorey didn’t know if that corset he’d started wearing recently was an attempt to armor his torso against the assault of the tickle hellion, or if it was just to accentuate his already-gorgeous figure and drive the tickle hellion into an even greater tickle frenzy. Whatever the underlying thought process, here, tonight, Mikleo was lying unguarded in the heart of the tickle hellion’s lair – and Sorey did not know how much longer he could hold in that most base of his instincts.

The clouds moved in the night sky, and the moon shone down. Mikleo shifted, and Sorey could see right down the oversized collar of his tunic; collarbones and the fine lines of his chest. He could no longer control it. The beast cometh.

Sorey would have to work on his sneak attacks – he was getting too predictable. Mikleo rolled out of the way before Sorey could flop down on him, and hurled a pillow in his face to hamper his pursuit as Mikleo tumbled off the bed. Sorey flailed out a hand blindly, and managed to get a grip on Mikleo’s tunic before he could retreat too far. Mikleo squawked as Sorey dragged him back into bed and attempted to pin him underneath him. Sorey only managed a few brief jabs at Mikleo’s sides before he eeled away – Sorey might have the advantage of size and strength, but trying to pin down Mikleo was like trying to hold a fish.

Before Sorey could properly react, there came a flurry of strikes at his sides and armpits. In a matter of moments, he found himself on his back, begging for a truce as Mikleo rained down holy justice upon the base tickle hellion. The sides of Mikleo’s mouth curved into a wicked little smile, and he spread out his fingers underneath Sorey’s shirt. He smoothed them up his sides, and stopped when they rested on his chest.

Sorey wheezed, trying to catch his breath. His red cheeks were a lost cause.

“And so, the tickle hellion was thoroughly defeated – the seraph’s strikes had gone straight to his heart,” Sorey finally managed to get out. “How’s that; should I write a book?”

Mikleo groaned and rolled his eyes. “Don’t quit your day job.”


End file.
